


On the Movement of the Tides

by AXEe



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Nathan Bridger wonders about how life can change...





	On the Movement of the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> My first SeaQuest fic! Please enjoy! An AU which combines all three seasons together without the stupid time jump

******

**2030...**

The breeze was cool and the sun glinted off the water beautifully, making the sea sparkle like diamonds. Adjusting the old, beat up radio by his side, Nathan gave up on trying to get EarthCast News and turned the dial at random, finally finding a soft jazz station.

Settling back against in the worn beach chair, he absently adjusted his sunglasses, smiling as he saw Darwin somersault out of the water, knocking Lucas off his surfboard in the process. Seeing that the boy was all right and getting right back on the board, Nathan settled back in the chair, smiling as the sound of ice clinking in glass caught his attention.

Looking up, he lifted the sunglasses up and smiled as Tim came over, sitting down next to him, absently handing him a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks" he nodded as he took the glass

"Welcome" Tim nodded.

Taking a slip, Nathan blinked in surprise at the taste.

"Is this fresh?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" Tim nodded

"Hmm, I haven't had fresh-squeezed lemonade in years," Nathan remarked "where'd you find fresh lemons?" he wondered.

Tim shrugged.

"Ben" he answered

"Ben Krieg?" Nathan asked.

Tim nodded.

Nathan smirked

"You know those lemons probably fell off the back of a truck" he reminded the other man.

Tim chuckled

"From what Katie tells me they _did_ fall off a truck," he replied "oh, they invited us over for dinner" he added

"I hope they're ordering takeout," Nathan muttered "Katie can't cook, and Ben's cooking usually breaks the law"

"I thought they lifted the ban on beef?" Tim wondered.

Nathan shook his head

"Only in the Macronesian Alliance" he explained

"Right," Tim nodded "just another way of thumbing their noses at the UEO"

"Yep," Nathan nodded "still, as long as they insist on refusing to opening diplomatic relations with the UEO they're only hurting themselves," he shook his head "let's talk about something else"

"OK," Tim nodded "uh...oh! Commander Ford will be in the area sometime next week"

"Good to hear," Nathan nodded "we should invite him over sometime"

"Nathan," Tim began suddenly "are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About getting _SeaQuest_ to be reclassified as an independent science and research ship"

"I'm sure, Tim," Nathan nodded "we take _SeaQuest_ out of the fleet, we prevent a possible arms race with Macronesia," he reached out and took Tim's hand "what's the matter? Don't you trust me?" he teased

"No, it's not that," Tim shook his head "its Macronesia I don't trust" he explained as the radio that Nathan had been fiddling suddenly crackled.

" _We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special announcement from UEO Command,_ " an announcer proclaimed " _just under an hour ago, a historic agreement between the UEO and the Alliance of Macronesia was reached. According to Secretary-general McGath, the trade embargo between the UEO and the Alliance has ended and a cooperative agreement between the two has been signed. This historic event follows the deposing of Macronesian President Alexander Bourne and the arrest of industrialist Larry Deon and a series of historic reforms within the Alliance..._ "

The radio continued on as Tim and Nathan stared at each other.

"Well," Nathan began "there we are"

Tim let out a breath.

"That's a relief" he remarked.

"See? I told you to trust me" Nathan quipped.

Smiling shyly, Tim leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Nathan's lips.

"You did" he remarked...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
